Prime Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
In the Prime Universe, The Joker was a criminal mastermind with a sadistic nature to him. History The Joker frequently spent his time trying to fight Batman. At some point, the Joker was to be busted out by Lex Luthor via Deathstroke, as a contingency plan in the event that Luthor and his fellow Injustice members' plans with conquering Metropolis failed: Specifically, the Joker, after escaping Arkham Asylum, would get to Metropolis and set up a nuclear bomb and blow up the city, which would both tarnish the reputation of the Justice League and at the same time allow Lex Luthor to rebuild the city in his image. The first part of the plan, rigging a bomb inside a cell and then attacking Batman from behind, failed, although Joker nonetheless escaped in the chaos. He initially planned to drive with Harley Quinn a safe distance from the city and "watch the fireworks," although Batman's arrival had him deciding to have "one last dance" with the Dark Knight by detonating the bomb via its remote. However, before the Joker could fulfill this plan, he and Batman were teleported to the Regime Universe, alongside Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Green Lantern. Joker then blamed Batman for his being teleported (which turned to be technically true, as the Regime Universe's Batman ended up teleporting them in an attempt to gain allies to stop the Regime Universe's version of Superman, with Joker and Batman being caught in the teleportation by accident). Joker then escaped in the chaos when the Regime's forces tried to apprehend Batman (who escaped via a sonic emitter knocking them out). Afterwards, he presumably ended up murdering a Gotham City policeman and drove over to Crime Alley, also "conversing" with the corpse. He then confronted Batman and beat him (which was due to his kicking Batman mid-flight, resulting in the landing twisting his leg). He was about to give Batman a Glasgow smile, but was forced to leave him when the Regime's equivalent of Hawkgirl and Hal Jordan (who became a Yellow Lantern) arrived to arrest Batman. He then regretted not having his camera with him when witnessing Batman knocked out by them, citing that he could have gotten "ten million hits!" He then was encountered by the Regime Universe's equivalent of Harley Quinn, who fought him because she believed him to be a pretender (as his equivalent had been murdered by Superman years earlier). After Joker managed to subdue her, Harley Quinn realized he was the real deal. She then had him brought to her group of resistance members, who emulated the Joker and were fighting against the Regime, with the intention of recruiting him into the Insurgency. Joker then gave a stump speech where he managed to unveil the source behind the Regime's power: a Kryptonian pill meant to have Superman's forces match his power, and proposed to have his forces ingest it to "take slapstick comedy to new levels." However, the meeting was raided by Regime forces, led by Regime Nightwing and Regime Hawkgirl. Because of his ingesting the pill earlier, he was left immune to the Regime's bullets, causing him to retaliate by disabling the soldier and shooting him after thanking the "happy pill." Joker proceeded to defeat Hawkgirl and after commenting on her appearance, save for her feathers, he then sadistically tried to cut her wings off, only to deal with Nightwing. He then defeated him, and planned to kill him ("I'll have to tell Batman... There's been a death in the family."), although the Prime Universe's Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Regime Batman's arrival forced him to let Hawkgirl retrieve Nightwing. Joker attempted to join the Insurgency, but Batman refused on account of his having the same evil as their universe's equivalent of him in his eyes. He then was arrested by Batman, although not before informing them that his universe's Batman was arrested by the Regime. Eventually, he was busted out by Harley Quinn, albeit reluctantly. He and Harley Quinn then encountered Lex Luthor, the secret funder of the Insurgency after he was shot down. He then had Harley Quinn try to fight him, also threatening to kill her if she failed, thus angering Lex Luthor to directly challenge Joker and beat him. As a result of his threat, Harley Quinn, realizing he was as evil as her universe's equivalent, attempted to kill him then and there, although she was talked out of it by Luthor. She then told her forces to stand down as Luthor was on their side, and also making clear that Joker is their enemy. He was later brought back to the Prime Universe after Regime Superman's forces were taken down, with Harley Quinn making sure that Joker is brought back, ignoring his pleas. Powers and Abilities To be added Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Characters